Quirks
by betterthanbefore
Summary: We all have quirks, we all have love-hate relationships with them and we all accept them at the end. As Alex and Olivia begin building up their lives together, they get to know the other one's quirks, to have love-hate relationships with them and, hopefully, to accept them at the end. Established A/O. Series of unrelated One-Shots.
1. Alex's Quirk 1: Picking Up Stray Pets

**A/N: I had this idea a while ago and now I'm begging to write it down. Because everyone has quirks.**

**This one will be a compilation of one-shots, in the same universe but not related at all between them so you can read one of them without having read the other one. Still, I don't believe I'll be updating these 'quirks' with a**** specific gap of time between chapters so all I can say is forgive me if it takes too long to update sometimes!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**_Alex's _****_Quirk _****_#1 : Picking Up Stray Pets._**

Detective Olivia Benson unlocked the door of her apartment after yet another long day on the job. She walked inside it and hadn't even finished closing the door when a small mutt dog sprinted towards her. The petite animal was wet and it smelled like perfume— what gave the detective to a very clear idea of what was happening. "Alex!" She yelled her girlfriend's name in a growl, mimicked by the dog with one noisy and single bark.

It was the twelfth time in the seven months they had been living together that Alex picked a stray animal from the streets. At the beginning, Olivia had felt moved and impressed by the blonde's charitable actions. She had even helped Alex choosing names for the firsts pets she had brought into their apartment and had posted 'Lost' signs all over the city before finally taking the unclaimed dogs and cats to the animal shelter – or, like it had happened with the fifth unclaimed dog, she had gifted it to Elliot's twins without asking the kid's dad about it.

But every time Alex picked up a new animal it became harder for her to let it go – and with that, it became harder for Olivia to convince her of doing so.

They couldn't have a pet, whether they wanted it or not. They didn't have enough time to take care of one. They both had jobs that claimed ninety-nine percent of their time and attention. What good would they make to the poor animal if neither of them spent time and take care of them?

"Alex, please tell me you're taking it to the shelter tomorrow!" Olivia said as she saw her girlfriend appearing from behind the bathroom's door with her clothes wet, probably due to having giving the dog a bath.

The blonde ADA giggled at the brunette's frowned eyebrow. "Oh, c'mon, Olivia! Don't speak like that in front of little Benny." Alex said and lowered her chest, addressing the dog's name and calling it to meet her. The little pet ran towards its savior and collided against the thin woman. "She didn't mean a word, sweetie. Mommy Livvy loves you as much as Mommy Lexi does, but she just doesn't know it yet." Alex spoke to the small dog without gazing Olivia.

The brunette stood just one or two feet away, watching her lover being playfully with 'Benny'. The scene was endearing and Olivia would have loved to join them and play the perfect family game, but for hers, Alex's and the dog's sakes she wasn't going to give in.

"Al, you know we can't take care of it." She said softening her voice. "I wish we could honey but we barely have time to take care of ourselves don't even mention another life!" Olivia attempted getting Alex to her senses.

Alex petted Benny's head with her hand and the dog relaxed into the woman's to touch so much it released a yawn. "That's was cutest thing I'd ever seen." The young ADA said and looked up to her girlfriend. "Wasn't it?" She asked, hoping Olivia would let her keep the adorable pet.

The detective offered her hand and Alex took it before standing up again with the dog in her arm. Olivia was now the one petting the animal's head and playing with its ear. "You know, every time you bring one of these cuties home I can't decide if it makes me to love you more or if it will just end up with me killing you." Olivia said half serious.

"The first one." Alex assured her. "I would come back from the death to prosecute you for my homicide…"

"And I certainly don't want that." Olivia ended the blonde's phrase and looked up to the younger woman. "You know we can't keep it." She said warmly.

Alex sighed and her gaze flew to the dog between her hands. "I know. I wish we could." She admitted. "A pet would make us company whenever the other one's still working and… I don't know. It'd be nice to… you know…"

Olivia curved her eyebrows. "I know… what?" She asked curiously.

"Cats are nice, too." Alex said out of nowhere.

The brunette noticed an uncertainty in her lover's voice and displayed a smile. "You think so?" Olivia asked hiding a small laugh.

She loved those infrequent times when Alex wasn't full of sureness. The blonde would try everything to not show her lack of confidence but Olivia would see right through that pair of blue eyes and know that Alex was having a fight with her words.

"They don't need as much attention as dogs or other pets." Alex began building up her arguments. She spoke nervously, feeling that this one might be her only chance to ask for the pet she wanted so badly.

Ever since she was little Alex had loved animals and she refused to simple look to the other side when she found one out in the cold streets of the city. She didn't understand why people could avoid having a pet. Animals were loyal, they stood beside you more than most of the people did; why would anyone kick them out of their houses?

"They are independent." Alex stated, giving Olivia another reason for considerate the subject.

"I'm sure they are." Olivia told Alex with more gentle eyes and saw how the other woman relaxed under her gaze.

Alex looked down to the floor. "I don't know, maybe it would be our way to start a family." She said and attempted to change her words, knowing one thing had little to do with the other one, but when met Olivia's widened eyes Alex knew that the words were already said and it was too late to take them back. "A small one; you, me and a kitten..., at least for now." She said with hopeful eyes. Okay, maybe things didn't have that little to do with the other one. A cat certainly couldn't replace the joy of having a kid with her beautiful girlfriend but it was a way to have something more in common; someone they could both take care of; someone else than just the two of them.

The blonde remained silent for a few moments and Olivia contemplated her.

She had always known deep inside that she wanted a family with Alex. And maybe Alex was right, maybe this one would be their way to build up the life they wanted for them.

"So, just us and a little four-legged creature?" Olivia said the words out-loud, getting comfortable with the idea as she did so.

Alex nodded and caressed Benny's hair again. "Yeah. What do you say?" She asked, crossing fingers on her mind.

"I like cats." Olivia told her and Alex's face showed one of the hugest grins she had ever seen. "We could pick up one tomorrow when we take this little guy to the shelter."

As soon as Olivia finished speaking she found herself surrounded by Alex's arms in a tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Olivia smiled and pulled Alex apart. When they separated she admired the blonde's beam.

_The things I do to see your smile._

"Just make me one promise." Olivia said half serious.

"Anything." Alex didn't even think the response.

"We won't name it after Munch."

Alex exploded in laughter and offered her hand to Olivia. "You've got yourself a deal, Detective."

**Let me know what you think!**

**Do you have any ideas, any quirks to suggest? My ears are wide open!**


	2. Olivia's Quirk 1: Taking Photographs

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know most of you are close to murder me because of my lack of updates, and you're totally right. I would murder me if I were you. So you're totally allowed to do it. Promise I won't tell. **

**Now, this is really short and it's simply because the idea came to my mind and I had to write it down. Enjoy!**

_**Olivia's Quirk #1: Photographs.**_

"Oh, no. You take that heinous thing away from me, Olivia Benson!" Alex cried out as her girlfriend approached to her with the dreadful object the brunette much loved between her hands.

"C'mon, Alex. Just one more, please?" Olivia begged and put her best puppy eyes in front of Alex's gaze.

The blonde simply shook her head. "That won't work, Olivia. I mean it. I don't want to see that again unless it is a _very_ special occasion."

The detective's jaw fell in shock. "How can you say this is not a very special occasion?" Olivia said offended. "Do you think this is not worth remembering? What are you going to tell our grandchildren when they ask for stories about us? What are you going to do when they ask for pictures? Because I won't mind telling them that you selfishly thought they weren't necessary, that you thought their wishes and longings weren't important enough for you to just stop for one small second and take a picture of the beautiful bag you've just bought. A bag I'm sure will be used by one of them because it'll be considered cool and trendy again. I don't know how you plan to handle that situation but I'll—"

"Oh, for Christ's sake." Olivia was interrupted when Alex angry and reluctantly grabbing the brand-new purse she'd gotten herself that afternoon and posed for a picture.

The brunette shrieked happily and took a flawless shot with her beloved professional camera.

"I can't wait to print this one." Olivia said softly to herself as she motioned her girlfriend to get closer and see the image. "Look how the light makes your skin shine even more than usual and god, can I take one photo of your eyes? Because I really need one, Alex. I mean, they're just so beautiful." The brunette said not looking towards the blonde.

The ADA laughed. "You really thought that would work, Liv? Complimenting my eyes so I would let you take _yet another_ picture?"

"It's just that they're so pretty baby. I would love to capture them forever and keep an image of them close to me so when we're not together I can still look into them and know that—"

Alex growled. "Shut up. Just shut up and take the damn picture, would you?"

And the detective happily complied.

**Did you guys like it? **

**Any ideas for other Quirks? Feel free to sent them to me!**


End file.
